<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll try anything once by tiredvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728147">I'll try anything once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire'>tiredvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost SOLDIER gang bang, Horniness, M/M, Making Out, Reno is a damsel in distress, chaotic energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gets in over his head with some SOLDIERs and Roche bails him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll try anything once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289006">What Money Can Buy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain">moonbehindmountain</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The opening scenario for this was inspired by moonbehindmountain's Rufus and Evan fic. I also enjoy rare pairs, and I figured Reno/Roche is as rare as they come. Also, trigger warning for some implied almost non-con/dub-con.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, you want me to do what!?” Reno shot up on the couch he was reclining on in the Turk’s office. It was the middle of the night, but being a night owl, Reno was up and lazing around mooching wifi from the building. </p><p>	Crossing his arms, Rufus looked him in the eye. “Just shut up and do what you’re told.”</p><p>	“B-but boss! Why do I have to take the bike down to the pit? Can’t some random noob do it or something?”</p><p>	“No. I can’t trust anyone else with the bike. Don’t let anyone from corporate see you either.”</p><p>	“Ugh! Fine! I’ll do it.” He threw his hands up in defeat and stood up from his comfy spot. “But since when did you start riding motorcycles ’n shit?”</p><p>	“Don’t worry about it. Just get it fixed.” With that, he turned on his heels and exited the office as swiftly as he had come. Reno was irritated to say the least. Not only had the vice president interrupted his lounging, but he had given him a menial task usually doled out to the infantryman. Not even SOLDIERs got lame orders like this. Sighing, he headed down to the basement garage where Rufus had parked the bike.</p><p>	“What the fuck?” He mumbled, looking at the badly damaged motorcycle. “Y’know what, not even gonna ask…” Some pieces of the bike were torn off and missing, others were dangling by wire and cables. Carefully, he mounted the bike and drove it through the underground tunnel that led to ‘the pit’. That was the nickname for the maintenance workshop for the motorcycles used by the companies SOLDIERs and infantry. </p><p>	Passing a few infantrymen leaving the garage on his way in, Reno was relieved to find only a couple 3rd class SOLDIERs standing around working on vehicles. He didn’t know why Rufus told him to be careful about who saw the bike, but either way he wasn’t about to betray him.  </p><p>	One of the SOLDIERs eyed him as he came to a crawl with the bike. “Well, well, well. What brings a Turk down to our level?” His voice was tinny behind the metal visor of his Shinra issue helmet.</p><p>	“I brought this bike in to be repaired. It’s the VP’s, think you can manage to not fuck it up?”</p><p>	“Is that any way to talk to a SOLDIER?” The man folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>	“Uh, yeah? I outrank you. Now get the job done.” Reno tried to brush past him, but the man grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Two of the other SOLDIERs dropped what they were doing and blocked his exit. “Hey asshole let go!” He tried to smack his hand away.</p><p>	One of the other men took his helmet off for a better look. “Hey, this ain’t any old Turk, this is Reno.”</p><p>	“Reno?” The agitated man’s voice raised at the name. “'Best head in Midgar' Reno?”</p><p>	“Uh, fellas mind hashing this out later, I’ve got places to be.” He put his hands up and shrugged.</p><p>	“You’re not goin’ anywhere red.” The now helmet-less SOLDIER yanked him by the ponytail. “It’s not everyday we see a pretty face like yours down here. Why not indulge us a little?”</p><p>	Reno could see where this was going. He reached down to his belt-holster for his electro-mag rod. Shit. It was sitting on his desk. “Uh, ah heh, guys I’m flattered really, but I’m gonna have to take a rain check. Besides I usually prefer my SOLDIERs 2nd or 1st class.”</p><p>	The SOLDIER gripping his shoulder grabbed his wrist and put him in a headlock. “That comment’ll cost ya.” The other two laughed as they closed in on him. One even gripped Reno’s chin and moved his face side-to-side, examining him.</p><p>	A loud roaring engine caught everyone in the rooms attention. Wild laughter echoed through the entrance tunnel as a red motorcycle sped in and stopped on a dime. </p><p>	“Ah shit, its Speed Demon…” Reno heard the man behind him whisper through his helmet. The three men still huddled around Reno, looked back as the SOLDIER with long blonde hair parked the bike and dismounted. </p><p>	Looking over at them, the man ran his fingers across the red paint of the machine. He could clearly see what was going on here. “Did I catch you at a bad time boys?”</p><p>	“Well me and the guys here were just showing this Turk some hospitality. Care to join us?” One man gestured to Reno, still in a headlock.</p><p>	The tall blonde arched his eyebrow and walked over to where all four men were standing. “Hm, I appreciate the offer, but you know I don’t like sloppy seconds. Do you mind if I take him for a spin first? Unless you care to duel for him? I’ll take you on, in or out of the saddle.” Reaching back he gripped his sword handle, a sharp grin spreading across his face.</p><p>	Reno could hear the man let out a frustrated noise from inside his helmet. “Tch, fine. Here, take him first then!” The man released Reno and shoved him forward. Stumbling into the blonde’s arms, Reno was even more intimidated by him than the others. He was significantly taller, buffer, and had a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>	“Alright then princess, you’re coming with me!” He boomed, picking Reno up and walking him over to the bike. </p><p>	“H-hey! What the fuck!?” Reno protested as he dropped him onto the motorcycle’s hard leather seat. Mounting the bike from behind him, the SOLDIER wrapped his arms around Reno and started the engine. </p><p>	“Mmmm…” Reno could hear the man purring behind him at the sound of the engine. This was worse than the other guys! With a squeal of the tires, the bike peeled out of the garage and into the dark tunnel. Calling over the roar of the engine, the man leaned into a turn. “Hey! You’re lucky I saved your ass back there!”</p><p>	“Oh, is that what you did!” Reno called sarcastically. </p><p>	“Yeah! You better be grateful! I don’t let just anyone ride her!”</p><p>	Reno paused. Her? He was baffled. “Uh, anyways, mind dropping me off on the ground floor pal!?”</p><p>	“No can do my friend! You started the engine, now just enjoy the ride!” The man shouted even louder with a wild laugh as he lurched the bike into a wheelie and then crashed it back down on the asphalt. Reno clung to the chassis of the bike for dear life. Maybe the SOLDIER gang bang would have been a better bet.</p><p>	Exiting the ground floor tunnel, the red bike sped past the front gates of the building. Reno looked back nervously as the shiny front doors of the building shrank in the distance. </p><p>	Trying to relax, he settled back into the man’s chest a bit. “So, uh what’s your name!?”</p><p>	“Roche! But you may call me by my other, more accurate nickname, Speed Demon!” He revved the bike with a twist of the accelerator.</p><p>	“Uh, okay then, Roche, where are we going!?” He was not going to call the man Speed Demon.</p><p>	“Hmm, wherever she takes us my friend!” Shifting his weight and pulling the bike up, the heavy machine jumped a barricade and entered the main road, passing a Sector 7 entrance sign. Reno sighed with relief. He knew Sector 7 like the back of his hand. It was a residential and shopping district on the plate. The typical fare reserved for Shinra’s employees privileged enough to live top side.</p><p>	The motorbike began to slow down in a more industrialized part of the sector. Pulling into a Shinra warehouse parking lot, the bike finally came to a stop. Reno could feel Roche’s heavy, unsteady breathing on the back of his neck. Something about it was mildly arousing. </p><p>	“Hoo boy! Listen to her purr.” Roche reached around him and stroked the bike. Some of his long hair was dangling over Reno and cascading onto his shoulder. He smelled like exhaust and some sort of musky spiced body spray. It reminded him of Rude’s cologne.</p><p>	Now that was even more arousing. Reno gulped. “H-heh yeah…” </p><p>	“Well then, Reno, tell me why a Turk is hanging around in the pit.” He leaned back on the bike, resting his elbows on the back of the seat.</p><p>	“Oh, so you know me too? Well, either way, the VP told me to take his bike in to get fixed up, but those assholes started hassling me, and well, you know the rest.”</p><p>	“A bike you say? I’ll repair it. I love to get down and dirty under the body of a luscious machine.”</p><p>	“Y-you do huh?” Reno wasn’t sure if he was joking, just plain dumb, or actually horny for motorcycles. “I’d owe ya big time if you could just fix it up and like, I dunno, leave it in the parking garage for me. No way in hell am I showing my face in the pit again. I don’t think I’d make it out alive.” He did, however, put a pin in that idea in case he was feeling like trying something extra spicy.</p><p>	“Hey, can’t blame ‘em. You are pretty hot. And even hotter straddling my baby.” He stroked the bike again, this time more seductively. </p><p>	“Hah, thanks.” Reno felt weirdly flustered. It wasn’t everyday that a guy came along who was more flirtatious than himself. He was used to putting the moves on, but this felt like a nice change of pace. “So, you uh, you ever had sex on this thing?” He laughed, but was genuinely curious.</p><p>	“Honestly I’ve thought about it, but going solo on this thing is much more fulfilling.”</p><p>	“What? Like jacking off?” He twisted around on the bike to face him.</p><p>	Roche laughed a little too loudly. His deep voice reverberated off the industrial shipping containers and walls nearby. “No.”</p><p>	“Oh…” He wasn’t sure what that meant, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. His interest was piqued now though. Unsure of whether or not it was the vibration of the bike, or the hot breath on his neck, Reno was getting a little hot and bothered. He prided himself on trying anything at least once. Here he was all alone with a long, tan and handsome SOLDIER in the middle of the night after being rescued like a damsel in distress. “Ya wanna make out a little?”</p><p>	“Oh ho! She got your engine going too eh?”</p><p>	“Hah, sure man.” Reno leaned forward as Roche excitedly gripped him from behind. The two began making out furiously. Roche’s hands found their way across Reno’s shirt and slid inside eagerly. His leather gloves were rough against his tender nipples, but Reno was kind of into it. Reaching behind him, Reno sunk his fingers into the thick blonde mane. He had never fucked a guy with long hair before, but now he was open to the idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>